Popular
by YalenaMoon
Summary: A story based on the song "Popular Song" by Mika and Ariana Grande. Yes I know that is a song and music video, but there was nowhere else to put it '
1. Chapter 1

Ariana's POV

I groan, as my alarm clock rings loudly in my ears. Turning towards the clock, I look at the bright red numbers spelling out 6:30. My eyes widen.

"Damn!"

I jump out of bed and rush towards the shower. I only have half an hour before class starts. I turn on the hot water in my shower and shrug of my robe. I stare at my reflection in the mirror opposite to me, staring at all the scars over my arms and legs formed by years of abuse. I step into the scorching water and close my eyes.

"Ariana, darling, are you alright? You've been there for a while."

I gasp clearing the water from my face. I must have fallen asleep in the shower. Turning of the shower and wrapping a black towel around myself, I call out to my mother.

"Yes mother I'm fine."

"Alright. Breakfast is ready down stairs if you want some."

"Ok"

I wait until I hear her receding foot-steps, before I walk out of the bathroom. I look at the clock. 6:45. Damn it. I rush towards my closet and select a simple long black dress and a pair of black combat boots. Once I'm dressed, I walk towards my vanity and brush my shoulder length black, reddish hair. I grab two strands of my hair and pin them together at the back of my head. Good enough. I flick my hand towards my bag making it float towards me. I walk out the door with my bag levitating behind me.

"Michael Andrew, how many times I have I told you not to use magic in the house!"

I walk into the kitchen just in time to watch my little brother fling a gooey mixture at the family dog, Waffles. The poor puppy dodged the unknown substance just in time, and was not covered by the mess I'm supposing is breakfast. My brother giggled and flicked his fingers sending the mixture my way, but I flung my hands in front of me causing a barrier to rise between me and my brother. Michael pouted and I smiled, ruffling my brother's bright red hair. Michael stared at me with his bright blue eyes. My mother turned around and faced the stove, refusing to look at me. I cringe besides myself.

"Do you want anything Ariana?"

I grab a piece of toast from the toaster and force a smile.

"No mother I'm fine."

"Alright, well have fun in school."

I cringe again. Of course she has no idea. She only notices me when she believes I'm dead or something. As I walk out of the kitchen, I notice Waffles starring at me with pleading eyes. I tear of a piece of toast and throw it at him. He catches it in mid air and gives me a thankful look. I pet his head on my way out.

"Your welcome boy..."

I walk out of the house, and stare at the dull grey that is our neighborhood. The trees are all barren and even the sky is a stormy grey as if it is going to rain. I stare beyond our neighborhood and towards the rich section of town. The sky is blue and the houses are all various colours. I've never been there before, and it has always been my dream to be somewhere full of colour and life. I grasp my bag from the air and hoist it onto my shoulder. I begin walking towards Burton High. As I walk, I think about the last couple of years. The bullying, having no friends, never having been asked out. I guess moving at the end of every year is the only thing that has really helped me. Ever since my father's death my mother doesn't seem to be able to stay in one place for very long. My attention is brought back to what I'm doing when I hear obnoxious laughter. My eyes widen when I see Frederic, Johnathan, Silvia, and her cliche standing in the middle of the road. I stop in my tracks and look for another way to get to school before they can see me. I look to my right and see the town cemetery. I know if I run through it I can go around them, but honestly I'm afraid of it. I turn around ready to go back and search for another way around, even though I will be late.

"Hey witchy!"

I run towards the cemetery with all my might, grasping my long dress in my hands. I feel like a rabbit running from a pack of wolves. I can hear there laughter and insults even though I am far ahead of them. I know I'm faster than them, but I also know that my dress is a hindrance at the moment. I can see the graves rushing past through the corner of my eye. I feel myself slip on something and fall crashing towards the ground. I press myself to stand up and continue running. They are so close know I can practically feel one of them, possibly Frederic the fastest one in the group, breathing down my neck. Finally the gates of the school come into view. I run faster leaving Frederic behind and rush into the gates just as Mr. Glass begins to close them.

I stand there panting and stare up at Mr. Glass. He stares back of me with pity and fear in his eyes.

"Well get on then."

I nod and rush into the school. I walk towards the line of lockers and begin to look for mine. After a while of walking around in circles, I walk up to a boy near one of the lockers.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where locker... 324 is?"

He turns to face me with a smile.

"Last locker on the right hand side down this hallway. My name is Justin by the way."

"Thank you very much. My name is Ariana."

I offer him my hand to shake, and he raises it to his lips and kisses it. I blush, surprised, since boys have never shown any interest in me all year.

"Such a pretty name, for such a pretty girl," he says as he drops my hand.

"Justin!"

My smile falters, and I feel a jab on my side as Silvia pushes me away from Justin and gets in between me and him.

"So Justin would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Justin's eyes widens.

"Ye-yeah of course."

"Great pick me up at eight. And Justin, you should really be careful who you associate yourself with. I seriously doubt you want to be associated with a witch."

Justin eyes widen before he gives me a disgusted look.

"See you at eight then"

Justin smiles at Silvia, and leaves ignoring me completely. Silvia turns to me with a self satisfied smile. Her smile widens when she sees my watery eyes.

"Oh come on you couldn't really think anyone would be interested in you? You're a witch always have been always will be, so stay away from all of us normal people."

Something slams into my back sending me crashing onto the floor. Two of Silvia's cronies grab my back and dump all of the contents to the ground, before throwing the bag at me. Silvia sneers at me, as they all laugh.

"Freak."

They leave laughing, and I'm left to wipe away my tears and pick up my things. I see a pair of black dress shoes in front of me and look up to see Mika standing there with some of my books. I take them muttering a thanks, as I repack everything.

"Are you really a witch?"

I stare up at him to see him watching me with his light brown eyes. I stand up shrugging my bag onto my shoulder.

"Who wants to know?"

Mika smirks at me and begins to walk away.

"I'll pick you up at seven, dress nice."

I stare at him confused.

"Are you asking me out, Sir?"

He continues to walk away.

"What does it look like princess?" he shouts over his shoulder.

I'm left standing there as the bell rings, trying to understand what just happened.

****Author's Note****

Hi! So I've recently fallen in love with this song, and somewhere along in my mind I created a story it. It's not going to be very long, and I guess it is just kind of an experiment of writing story's based on songs ^_^

Here's a link to the song on YouTube: /watch?v=nmcdLOjGVzw

For those wondering about my other two fanfictions, I will be updating the PJ one sometime during this week and the ROTG one sometime next week.

Thanks to everyone who has given me their support, I mean 63 followers O.O... just... wow... I was happy when I had 5 XD

So yeah check out my other stories if you'd like, and if you like this story click the fave button or leave a review, they make me want to update faster ^_^

****Images ^_^****

Dress: Elegant_Gothic_Long_Sleeves_Dress_DR00083_01  
Boots: 9594D1A0-9B1E-466F-B8E1-C6F0E250DD3C  
Michael: 104515105  
Ariana's Mom: 8TlDt1O

P.S  
Fredric, Johnathan, and Silvia are the two boys and the girl that Ariana and Mika kill in the video.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana's POV

"Mom you don't have to do this."

My glares at me playfully, and continues fixing my makeup. I sigh and close my eyes. Today was turning out to be a very strange day. First I get asked out by the most popular boy in school, and now my mother was paying attention to me. The second I got home today, my mom was already jumping in excitement. Apparently rumors run fast in this society. My mother was currently fixing me up for my "date" with Mika, and really I still haven't gotten over the shock. I was shocked all day, and so was the entire student body. All day I heard whispers behind my back. _What does he see in her? _or _What's special about her?_ or _ They won't even last a day _were some of the many things being whispered throughout the day. Silvia and her posy seemed to ignore me for the rest of the day.

"There all done!"

I open my eyes, and stare at my mom's proud, happy expression. I want to turn around and see my reflection, but at the same time I'm afraid of what I might see. I take a gulp of air, before turning around and staring wide eyed at my reflection. The girl staring back at me is beautiful. She has red, black hair that falls in gentle waves down her back, sparkling dark brown eyes that pop thanks to the smoky eyeshadow, and full pink lips. I feel my eyes start to well up, and I hug my mother tightly.

"Thank you so much."

I feel my mother pat my back, before she untangles us and leaves me to change. That was the one thing I wouldn't let my mother do. I was afraid she might see all the scars on my body. I enter the bathroom and spend the next 20 minutes just covering up most of the scars on my arms and legs with concealer. I know that it isn't the best choice but it is the only way I have to cover them. Once I'm done, I examine my work. The scars are now barely noticeable, small white lines. As long as I don't stand in direct light, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Once I walk out of the bathroom, I see a dress laying on my bed. I guess my mother must have left it there when I was changing. It is a sleeveless dress, with a plaid black and white upper half, and with black skirts. The skirt has a small black bow on it. I'm really grateful now that I did decide to cover my scars. I put on the dress and black ballet flats. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, when I here the bell ring. I walk down the stairs slowly and hear the conversation coming from the living room.

"This is a very beautiful home, Mrs. Andrew."

"Oh it's nothing really..."

I enter the living room to see my mom completely flustered as Mika stands there with his charming smile. They both turn around as I enter. Our eyes immediately meet and I can feel the electricity that suddenly fills the room. We stare at each other for ages, until he tears his eyes from mine and looks me over. I blush as he shoots me a cocky smile. Stupid, son of...

"Well you to better get going!"

My mother pushes us out the door and slams the door behind us. The second we are alone, Mika takes my hand and presses a kiss against the top of it. I begin to blush again. He then pulls me towards him and whispers in my ear.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Ariana."

I blush even more, as he pulls away giving me a dazzling smile. He leads me towards his mini Cooper, and opens the door for me. I sit down and he closes the door, before going to his side. He starts the car and begins driving. We sit there in silence.

"So where are we going?"

He turns to me with an amused smile.

"It's a secret..."

"Oh come on just tell me!"

"Nope"

I groan.

"You aren't going to tell me no matter how much I beg aren't you?"

He just smiles at me.

"I hate surprises..."

He chuckles softly.

"Well I can assure you that you will enjoy this one."

We keep on driving and we enter the rich part of the town. My eyes widen and I turn to look out of the window in wonder. I have never been here before and there was only one way to describe it. Beautiful. The grass was green and the trees were full of colour. There were lights everywhere, and bursts of colours in the sky.

"Fireworks."

I turn around and stare at him curiously.

"Those are fireworks."

I turn back towards the window and stare again at the bursts of light. So that is what a firework is...  
After a while, we stop in front of a restaurant. Mika gets out of the car and goes around to my side. I accept his outstretched hand and allow him to help me out of the car. He wraps an arm around my waist and gives his keys to a man in a red uniform.

"Park it somewhere out front."

"Of course Mr. Dawson."

The man bows slightly, and I can't help but stare after him as he drive away in the car. Why on earth would you get another person to park your car for you? I turn around when I hear Mika clear his throat.

"Shall we?"

I blush furiously, embarrassed at being caught staring, and follow him into the restaurant. My jaw drops the second we enter. Everything was so elegant. The floor and walls were a soft gold, and the crystal chandeliers seem to reflect the colour making everything glow slightly. there were people everywhere laughing and eating at dainty tables with white, silk table cloths and shinning silver wear . There was a lady in a shimmering, silver dress with long, golden hair and rosy skin playing a soft, elegant tune on a harp. I suddenly felt plain, as I watched as a group of young girls walked by in there silk dress and heels and elegant hair dues. Suddenly I felt a warm breath against my ear.

"Trust me princess, you are the most beautiful girl here."

Mika pressed a soft kiss against the shell of my ear, and I blushed. Some of the girls shot me glares,as he led me away from the entrance and up a flight of stairs, his arm still wrapped around my waist. We walk up the stairs until we reach a ladder leading up to the roof. He smiles at me mischievously and motions for me to go first. I give him a suspicious look before slowly climbing up the ladder and onto the roof top. My eyes widen at what I see. There in front of me was picnic blanked and a basket, surround by candles. From this point I could see the entire city from here and the fireworks could be seen clearly. They seemed to light up the entire sky. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

I can hardly even believe this is happening to me. _Mika the most attractive and popular guy in our entire school asked me out on a romantic date._ Somehow this all seemed to good to be true. He leads me towards the blanket and we both sit down and eat. There is are thousand of different choices and I can't help but try a little bit of everything. Mika watches me as I finish a slice of peperoni pizza and moan slightly at the taste. It has been years since I have had a slice of pizza, and this pizza seemed to good to be true.

"You really hadn't seen a firework before today?"

I stare at Mika's curious expression before shaking my head no.

"Why?"

I sigh.

"There really isn't anything colourful on the other side of town. I guess fireworks a considered a luxury."

We both then sit there in silence and watch the fireworks. As the silence goes on, I lose my self control.

"Why did you ask me out?"

Mika stares at me as if wondering what to say.

"Well?"

He sighs and run a hand through his hair. I can't help but become even more suspicious. I knew this was to perfect to be true.

"I have a proposition for you."

I narrow my eyes, and he sighs again.

"Ariana haven't you ever wanted take revenge on someone... for example... Silvia?"

I stare at him confused, but then... it clicks...

_"Are you really a witch?"_

"Who wants to know?"

"I'll pick you up at seven, dress nice."

"You just want to use my powers so you have your revenge on someone?!"

"Not just any someone Silvia and the rest of her clowns. Don't you want that to?!"

I glare at him, but I can feel the tears coming. As I said, too perfect.

"My powers are not for sale."

And before he can respond, I did the only thing that I seemed to be good at: I ran.

****Author's Note****

Ok before you all go and find your pitchforks and torches so you can hunt me down and kill me: I'm sorry! I know I haven't written in a long time but I'm busy filming an internet series, practicing for a musical, and other things, so give me a break!

By the way: Is anyone else going to participate in the BookTubeAThon? I am and I'm so excited! ^_^


End file.
